Collection of Drabbles and Song Fics
by Electric Elly
Summary: Pretty much as the title says, genre may vary, as will rating- I am trying to keep these clean ish though Review please


**Hello all you strange and wonderful people of the internet, here be my collection of song prompt fics and drabbles~ I tend to write these when I am procrastinating from work... and procrastination (if that's even possible) and I suppose if there are any songs etc that you really want me to do, I suppose I can actually do something worthwhile and maybe even use it (please, none of this 'modern top 40' crap, it's... well crap. **

**Genre etc will vary, music and my mood does influence my writing, as I am sure it does to most people**

* * *

**Nemesis Soundtrack, Alton Towers (well, this is actually influenced by the Legend as well as the music)**

Chained down, used for no reason. That's how he would describe himself. He was happy to be left alone, but once found he could never have piece. He knew this, and he knew that as he was the evil, he would lose. But he be damned if he didn't try. It wasn't fair, it always played out the same way. He trained, and earned his ability and power through long hours of blood and sweat, of physical trial. King didn't. King relied on others to show him what to do, then gave a week attempt at copying.

He supposed it was too late now. He was chained, kept quiet. Not allowed a say in things or even allowed to move. He wasn't even allowed to exist. He would get his revenge, he would end up victorious and he would be the one to see the light of the end of these dark times. He would break out of the chains, and he would be victorious. It is only fair, one person has lived- and had a pretty pathetic life- now it was the other side of the souls turn to live. How he wished this was true. King was too stubborn to die, he would come in here, and beat him up a little just to develop a new technique or just to make sure he was still in control... he would never be controlled.

* * *

**Better think Again- Submersed**

Hah! As if it was truly Ichigo controlling him, keeping him in check. Just cos he'd won once, didn't mean he had _control. _He wouldn't even be able to kill him- he was far too important- he was the real king! He was never going to go down without a fight!

And fight he did- King would try some pathetic strategy- he was truly way too unimaginative and predictable. As if _Kings _pathetic attempts were going to keep him subdued. As if he'd ever be beaten by some pathetic kid who knew nothing

But at the same time, he couldn't help but feel _something _to him.

Something other than hate

He supposed King was his life support- he built up his strength and ability, and brought him down. As. Easy. As. That. He would never be free of him.

* * *

**Awake and Alive- Skillit**

He never knew peace, and always been at war- whether it was in the outside worlds against the Espada or if it was inside his own soul, battling against the demon inside. It was harder to stay awake now, always disrupted by attack- be it from the mental or physical worlds. It had to end, right here, right now. He needed to go within, to seek the demon and get stronger. He'd always be at war- he wouldn't sell his soul to that monster. He would never give in- not to that monster. It was his life, he would live and do what he pleased- protect whom he pleased. No enemy will make him back down

"Wakey wakey Kingy... can't last much longer ne?"

He could feel the demon getting closer, he could always feel hot breath on his neck as he slept, a constant reminder that the beast inside would always be there and always get stronger.

"wakey up Kingy.. ya aint never gonna 'ave a life without me... Wakey wakey."

* * *

**Bye Bye Beautiful- Nightwish**

Finally, after a long day he felt that at last nobody was watching his every move- at last he had some time to himself, away from the peers judging him, somewhat forcing him to fight and paint the surroundings with an opponent's blood and his own. He used to enjoy the thrill off battle- the adrenaline fuelled from the visage of his home destroyed, all those he pledged himself to protect being lost.

But he always felt that he was missing something, as though he couldn't hear a certain _somebody _trying to get a message across. This truly troubled him, the nagging feeling of forgetting a person, of forgetting how to listen to somebody.

The slaughter of hollows and shinigami continued, neither side lightening their attacks. It would truly never be over, each enemy killed and another would replace him or her- stronger and more battle hardened each time. It was survival of the fittest, in the simplest and cruellest imaginable way. It wouldn't be long now... not long until one of the few persons he held close to his heart would die and have their life cut short- he would take any blade ment for one of his close ones.

"_No need to die..." _A faint voice, barely heard to him was ignored.

A blue dull world was all he'd been given, his pathetic existence was truly one to be forgotten. Why wouldn't King hear him? He only wanted to help, to be of used rather than be left alone in this dull forsaken world. The few times he'd actually been in this world were enough that you could count on one hand. And those few times when he had come face to face with the other, the one that he longed to be useful too seemed to be negative, always resulting in fighting and many and many gashes made upon him. He supposed he never truly fought all out against King, just enough not to be completely controlled and completely removed from a pitiful existence. He did this for a reason- not going all out in battle against the other- he truly cared, he wanted to be a _pro_tagonist, not the _an_tagonist, not the one to be destroyed. He tried to help, offer advice but this always had a blind eye turned upon. He supposed he wasn't wanted. It was time to leave this sorry world.

Bye bye, beautiful  
Bye bye, beautiful  
Bye bye, beautiful  
bye bye bye bye

* * *

**You Me At Six- The Swarm (the only reason that I have this is due to the whole I have fallen madly in love with the rides real soundtrack, and the fact that The Swarm is a B&M that is fap worthy down at Thorpe Park *le wild gasp*... unlike Inferior (Nemesis Inferno) at the same park... which also has a decent soundtrack)**

They had come in their hundreds, hundreds of the creatures bent on the complete annihilation of the Earth. Every step that he took, he saw all of the faces of the survivors- the few that survived the many waves. Buildings, plants- you name it, it was probably reduced to a blazing inferno, strangely not burning out- lighting up the sky bright and proud. Action had been promised to be taken against whatever it was that kept destroying this small, blue planet, the things that came in swarms. But they had failed. Governments all over had fallen, unable to control the people that made up their empires. The armies of various countries stood up until the last of their resources were used up, but then after that... they were royally screwed. It's still hard to believe- that society could be brought to its knees so fast, the shocked faces of children and adults alike are proof that people are akin to his feelings. He had lost all hope- until he met _him. Him _with the smooth white porcelain features, with eyes so full of strength and _knowing _that we will pull through this _crisis. _But then he disappeared- to find food and others that had not given. I hope he's still alive. The first _real_ human that I had met for a long time- and he probably won't recognise me when- _if- _he returns.

_Is this the end of the world?_

_Is this the end... is this the end of the world?_

* * *

**Drabble 001:**

What must this poor, broken horse do to gain appreciation? All I have done King is as you wish- keep silent. Don't interfere. Don't challenge your shaky hold of supremacy. What have I got to do to be noticed?

Do you even realise that I am a soul of my own? Yet here you are, denying me basic rights like freedom and the chance to have my own life. You say I am a monster- something that would wreak havoc among the 'living'. Who is the real monster I wonder? Perhaps it's you, who keeps another individual trapped in a dull, lifeless world of glass and concrete...

And rain.

Oh the rain... perhaps the most loathed thing in this pathetic excuse of a world. Do you know what it's like to be pierced with shards of pure emotion? No?

I won't divulge into that topic, perhaps _you _could experience _it _for yourself...

But then again, I doubt you care.

* * *

**These will be posted most likely irregularly, as I am pretty bad with internet deadlines, and will be updated when I see fit. (I refuse to post/read/consider something a chapter if it is less than 1k long, so I will always try to reach around about 1k- 2k for 5- 10 of these drabbles)**


End file.
